


thefuqcage

by 3_idiots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Arguing, Found some prompts, Iffy T, Implied Sexual Content, Kise is done, Kissing, M/M, Spicy T, T border, be warned, everywhere, refrigerators, save me from prompts!!, still T tho!!!, this is longer then I wanted, wrote it late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Prompt:Imagine that your OTP lives together with other people and are not romantically involved with anyone else (of the people they are living with, anyway). The problem is that your OTP is very… handsy… a lot of the time. So much, that one of their roommates designates one of the closets as a “fuckcage” and tells your OTP that if they absolutely must do their business, they’d better do it in the cage. How does your OTP react?(Click at your own risk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO! I don't know where this work even CAME FROM but I wrote it REALLY REALLY fast. I've wanted to post something all week so HERE
> 
> Gpt the prompt from THIIS lovely page: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/page/27   
> You all have probably seen it before but I want to give credit where credit is due~
> 
> ~idi2

Kise was _so done_. He’d thought--no they’d _all_ thought that nothing could be worse than almost a full year of feels denying and beating around the fucking bush as if it would kill them to _tone it down_ on the sexual and romantic frustration. 

They were wrong. 

_So wrong._

Here’s some needed info: Kise, along with his four other _sane_ roommates had watched Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga try to not screw each other for _years_. Throughout high school, college, and now young adulthood. They’d put up a good fight, that involved hollow relationships, jealousy, pining, masturbating (oh dear god it was _so bad_ ) and having the other five people sharing an oversized apartment with the want to tear their damn hair out. 

Kise was usually a cheery person, always positive. 

But even _he_ wore thin after _that long_. His other roommates--Midorima, Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara of course --had gotten even worse. Midorima would growl and scoff at their antics, trying to help as best he could whenever there was some luck to be had for Leos or Virgos. Kuroko found it entertaining at first, then eventually wore down and it became annoying as fuck. Murasakibara didn’t help at all, not caring as long as Kagami didn’t get so frustrated that he stopped making dinner. And lastly, Akashi was only a _hair’s length_ away from threatening the pair with their own lives if they didn’t just make out already. 

It had been tortured. Something Kise thought he’d never want to live through again. 

Remember that _‘so wrong’_ part? 

This is where that comes in. 

So when they _did_ get together, it was all very sapping, sprinkled with angst and all the goodness, involving Kagami _kinda_ having a new boyfriend and Aomine only _kinda_ punching through the bathroom wall later that night. There was shouting, cursing, confessing, kissing, and lots of other noises that Kise and the others chose to block out of their memories. They found the pair the next morning naked in the bathtub with the shower curtain ripped off the bar, what had once been an organized counter in shambles and _oh god ewwww_ more condom wrappers than anyone wanted to count.

It had been okay. Aomine was no longer frustrated, Kagami less mopy, both more kissy, and smiling like idiots. 

Then it _wasn’t_ okay. For everyone else at least. 

Yes, two of Kise’s dear friends had finally resolved their relationship and it seemed to be _flourishing._ But people weren’t getting sleep. 

And no room was safe. 

Not _one._

Aomine’s and Kagami’s room wasn’t for _obvious_ reasons. 

The kitchen was where Kagami tended to go shirtless and still wear an apron, meaning it was only okay for about half a minute before Aomine had the redhead propped up on the island in the middle of the cooking space. To say the least he wasn’t helping Kagami cut vegetables.

The living room, no matter how spacious it was, was where Aomine would nap most often. No one else would bat an eye at him but _Kagami_ would get stars in his eyes at the sight, mumbling about how he looked so _‘peaceful’_ before kissing his forehead. That led to more light kisses, to Aomine waking up, to not so light kisses to CODE RED LIVING ROOM NO LONGER SAFE. 

The bathroom where the two idiots had _‘christened’_ their relationship so to speak was also _bad._

Kise and Kuroko both had caught the pair swapping saliva--and other *cough cough* aheemmmm stuff-- in the room they shared. 

As had Midorima and Murasakibara. Midorima would most likely scream, while Mura would only be concerned that they didn’t mess up his snacks. 

Even _Akashi’s room_ was an uncertain zone. The night Aomine and Kagami had gotten caught in the master bedroom (Akashi owned the apartment (/building) he got the big room) on Akashi's king sized bed was a dark night indeed. 

Kise shivered at the memory. 

Oh, oh they’d been so wrong. Aomine and Kagami being together was _so much worse._

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

Kise shouldn’t have been surprised that one random Saturday morning. He’d gotten up to get coffee before getting ready to head out for a photo shoot. 

But there was something in between him and the coffee maker. 

A pair of horny idiots in their natural habitat. 

Down each other’s throats.

Kise growled. This wasn’t just _getting_ out of hand, it had been out of hand, bouncing across the ground before flying out the window for some time now. 

“That is IT!” Kise shouted. It was the last straw. Another night of no sleep and waking up with _dark circles_ under his eyes and now THIS. “Aominecchi! Kagamicchi!” he roared. 

Aomine and Kagami froze in their current position-- with Kagami seated on the counter beside the refrigerator and Aomine standing between his legs. They were both clothed _thank the lord._

“I’M CALLING IN AN APARTMENT MEETING!!” Kise shouted. Kagami blinked over at him, red eyes foggy, lips swollen. 

“Huh? Somethin’ wrong?” Kagami questioned. 

“YES!” Kise responded and to his glee Kuroko suddenly appeared out of thin air, followed by Midorima walking in carrying a brick, Akashi--already in a suit look at that --doing more of a stroll and Murasakibara entering. Yeah, the giant headed straight for the pantries, but he was still within earshot. 

“What is it Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked him, glancing over at Aomine and Kagami. Kagami cocked his head to the side in confusion, obviously not all there at the moment either from just waking up or how Aomine started sucking on his neck after the redhead had tilted it. 

_“Thhhisss”_ Kise said, waving his hands around in the make out buddies’ general direction. “Needs to stop.” 

“I agree, Kise-kun,” 

“I second both you and Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun.” 

“These imbeciles are disgusting!” Aomine growled at Midorima’s comment, even while he was preoccupied with Kagami’s throat. 

“Where are the chips~? Kise-chin~?” 

Kise smiled. “SO!’” he said, clapping his hands together. “You guys can’t make out in the kitchen anymore.” 

Aomine _finally_ de-suctioned himself from his boyfriend. “The hell?” he mumbled, twisting in Kagami’s arms to glare at them, lazy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. 

“You heard me Aominecchi,” Kise huffed. 

“You are also forbidden from entering my room without explicit permission,” Akashi said. 

“Or Kise’s and my room,” Kuroko added. 

“Or mine!” Midorima spat, making his way towards the fridge with his brick in hand. “And I think the living room should also be off limits.”

“A fine idea Midorima,” Akashi noted, nodding to himself. “The bathroom should also be added to that list, and the laundry closet.” Everyone in the room visibly shivered at the mention of the laundry closet. Although, the reason Kagami and Aomine shivered was probably very different from everyone else. 

“Okay so,” Aomine started. “Where _can_ we fuck?” 

Kise turned around to face his other roommates to discuss those options and out of the corner of his eye-- spotted just down the hall was--

“OMG, I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA!” 

“What is it Kise-kun?” Kuroko prodded, and it was only then that Kise noticed that the boy still had terrible bedhead. 

“The spare closet!!” Kise shouted, not noticing his lack of context. 

“Uh, Kise?” Kagami raised a forked eyebrow. “I honestly think it’s a little late to talk about the closet. Pretty sure we’re _all_ \--” 

“A FUCKCAGE!” Kise yelled, clapping his hands together and spinning back to face the kitchen. 

Everyone in the room blinked for a moment. And then there was a lot of talking at once. 

“A wha--?” 

“That’s absurd… wait…” 

“A fine idea Kise-kun,” 

“What the _hell_ Kise??” 

“I found the chips~ and yeah that sounds great~” 

“You guys,” Kise pointed at Aomine and Kagami, “Can only be indecent in _that_ spare closet. We barely use it for more than a few towels as it is. Perfect.” 

Everyone else nodded or voiced their agreements. 

Aomine and Kagami, still hugging, by the way, seemed to be only starting to grasp the situation. 

“A fuckcage…” Aomine mumbled, while simultaneously slithering his arms from around Kagami’s waist, while Kagami let go of his neck and slid down from the counter. 

The couple shared a look, something passed from blue eyes into red that could only be interpreted by the two of them. 

“Cool,” Aomine said. 

“You wanna grab the fridge?” Kagami asked his boyfriend. 

“Hell yes!” Aomine said, walking to said large, steel appliance. 

“Wait, what?” Kise asked, watched the pair as Aomine held onto the front of the refrigerator, while Kagami looked to be trying to turn it to get to the plug. 

“You can’t take the fridge!” Kise shouted, hands flying to his face. 

“Oh yes we can,” Kagami said, still focused on his task. 

“Yep, we’ll go into the whole fuckcage thing,” Aomine continued. “But that doesn’t mean we’ll be leaving.” 

“Mhm,” Kagami agreed. 

“I believe you two are forgetting about the piping attached to the fridge, and the icemaker it is attached to,” Akashi said. 

“Oh,” Kagami said just as Aomine said, “Huh,”

“I’ll grab the mini fridge in Tetsu’s room,” Aomine said. “You grab some pillows and lube,” 

Kagami nodded, pecking Aomine on the lips and mumbling, “Got it, babe,” before the two walked out of the kitchen in opposite directions. 

“NO! WAIT!” Kise practically shrieked. “What are you _doing???_ ” 

The pair didn’t respond, Kise turned to look at his other roommate. 

“I suppose it’s the closest thing to a compromise that we have Kise-kun,” Kuroko said with a shrug, walking to the slightly askew fridge and grabbing a vanilla yogurt from inside. 

**➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳**

They’d been wrong _again._

Or at least, Kise had been. 

_“Shhhit, Daiki!! Baby! Ah!!”_

_“Tai--gah, so--h--hot!”_

The fuckcage was right beside Kise’s and Kuroko’s room. 

Or more specifically, _Kise’s_ side of the room. By Kise’s bed. 

_“OH fuck!! Fuck!! Daiki!”_

So many mistakes. 

So many.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment. Comments make me happy!


End file.
